Shiva (UW)
Shiva (Human Name: Shiva Jyotirlinga) is an Ice & Water-elemental Summon Spirit in the Unsungverse series, and appears in both, Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy, and Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice. Known as the Empress of Ice, she was in her past life, the ruler of the Queendom of Somnath, a World-State that rose to prominence during the period before the Keyblade Wars (3959-3951 BDC). Chronologically, she was Summon spirit and advisor to the firebrand cleric, Raika Vermont during the Novaran-Archelonian War of Succession. Two hundred years later, Shiva would serve as an advisor to the second child and heiress to the Thermidor family legacy, Luna. Past Life Shiva was born aroun 4100 BDC in the Queendom of Somnath. Somnath was a World State (not unlike Eastern Cloud in modern times) located in the far southern sector of the Realm of In Between. Somnath was a matriachal state who were deeply religious, and since she was born into the Royal Family, she was destined to succeed her mother, High Queen Rudra and become high Queen. She was supportive of her family and her younger sisters. both of whom would go on to serve as important advisors to the queendom in her rule. Shiva learned the skills of being a warrior, including armed and unarmed combat, military discipline and tactics, and magic, in the form of offensive and healing magic. It was shown that she had an innate ability in the use of Ice-type magic, being able to forge weapons from the pure cold. She and her sisters took part in a war with their neighboring worlds, her leadership qualities made her sucessful in several battles. Although she did this in her mother's name, she was merciful to her enemies, and in doing so, helped establish an Empire that spanned across a good portion of the Realm, in what would become known as the Somnathian Sector. However, Rudra did not live to see her conquest completed, and died when Shiva was 24, leaving her as the new High Queen. In the first few years of her reign, she completed the conquests her mother started, personally leading those battles. As she did before, she was merciful, and she gave the conquered people the same rights as her native subjects, allowing her to create a long lasting empire. The Empire even challenged the power of both the Second Dark Empire (4872-3996 BDC) and the Haos Republic for some time. However, Shiva would not live long to see her superpower grow and flourish, and her body died on 3996 BDC at the age of 104. However her soul, being of purity and strength, would crystalize her heart, becoming a Summon Spirit. Summon Spirit Kingdom Hearts: Marche au Supplice Kingdom Hearts: The Unsung War Trilogy Appearance Personality Drive Form Abilities & Magic Magic -Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga/Blizzaja: Attacks that deal Ice-elemental damage to one or more enemies. Intensity of the damage depends on the level of spell. -Water: Attack that deals minor Water-elemental damage to one or more enemies. -Cure: Heals a target or targets of small-scale wounds & injuries. -Sleepga: Causes multiple targets to fall asleep. Abilities -Enhanced Physical Strength (Augment): -Enhanced Vitality (Augment): -Enhanced Magical Defense (Augment): -Ice Eater (Augment): -Ice Storm (Ability): -Mesmerize (Ability): -Heavenly Strike (Ability): -Infrared Vision (Other): Limit Break Etymology Shiva is named after the Hindu Supreme God. Her name means "auspicious one." Category:Kingdom Hearts The Unsung War Trilogy Category:Characters Category:Unsungverse